Why didnt I listen to you
by martinpeiris98
Summary: After being abused by her husband Maddie moves in with Zack I am not good at writing summaries


**I do not own this damn thing except the characters I create, if I create **

"Zack please...come... " she sobbed and hung up her phone, Zack got dressed and drove off to Maddie and Chuck's apartment as fast as possible

- Zack's point of view -

I opened Maddie's door with the key she gave me and walked inside, The TV was on the floor and there were broken glass every where I looked, I saw a blood stain on the carpet that was there since last month, I heard Maddie crying softly

"Maddie where are you?" I quietly called out to her since she wasn't anywhere to be seen

"Zack..?" the cabinet under the kitchen sink opened and I saw Maddie, she was hiding under the sink, hugging her knees and crying, I helped her get out from under there

I looked at her and saw fresh bruises and cuts, her eyes were red and puffy full of tears, I couldn't bare to see her in this way

"are you alright Maddie" I asked

"Zack...take...me...me...away...please" she wept in to my arms

"okay okay be careful" I agreed

"what do you think you are doing bitch" Chuck walked out of their bedroom with an empty beer bottle in his hand

"what's your problem man, why cant you leave Maddie alone" I yelled

"get out of my way Martin" he shoved me out of the way then garbed Maddie's hand and pulled her towards him

"what do you think you are doing bitch" he asked Maddie again, this time more angrily

"I...I...I..." Maddie was crying as he punched her

"she was leaving with me asshole" I replied

"oh is that right" Chuck pushed Maddie and she fell on the floor, he started walking towards me

"what is wrong with you man why do you treat her like this" I asked Chuck,

"she's my wife you idiot and she deserves every last bit of it" He picked up a baseball bat that was lying on the floor

"do you feel like a man when you hit her" I asked angrily

"what did you just ask me" he punched my stomach

"you don't deserve Maddie you ass, Maddie is gonna leave you" I yelled

"no she wont, because I wont let her" he started hitting me with the bat,

"please stop...you..are hurting him..." Maddie screamed trying to get up

"you are a fucking dumb idiot Martin, you cant compete against me, that whore is mine" he hit me again

"you have no right to call Maddie a whore" I said, then he started to hit me on my head with his baseball bat

"Please Chuck...don't hurt him...i..will do it..." she cried

"get out of my house Martin" he hit me one last time

"Maddie, do what?" I asked her, she kept crying in a corner

"Zack...take...me away...please..." she kept saying quietly so Chuck wont hear her, but he heard it

"what did you say bitch" Chuck walked towards her

"nothing" she quietly said

Chuck started hitting Maddie, she was crying and screaming, I saw a chair near me and threw it at him, Chuck fell on the ground and I took Maddie out of their apartment and in to my car,

I took Maddie to my apartment 30 blocks away, Maddie was bleeding, broken glass on her head and blood on er clothes, I didn't ask her anything because I knew she needs some time to think, this wasn't anything new, the same thing happened every week

"Maddie what did he want you to do" I asked her once we got to my place

"Zack he...he...wants to throw a party'' She replied between her sobs

"Maddie a party isn't a big deal" I was confused, I mean he almost killed her just because she wont let him throw a god damn party?, this isn't like Maddie, she always do what Chuck says mostly because she will get beat up if she don't

"no Zack he wanted me to have...sex...with...all his...friends" she explained and started crying again

"WHAT!" I shouted, I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"I said no and he started hitting me" she sniffled

"I cant believe it Maddie how could some one even ask you to do such a thing"

"Zack I did it once"

"WHAT?" I cant believe this, Maddie would never do things like that never, I refuse to believe it, Maddie is not some cheap whore, she would never do such a thing

"I cant remember how but I think I was drugged and I woke up next to a couple of guys naked and really sore"

"and you didn't call the cops?" I said trying to contain my anger towards Chuck

"Zack he's my husband and he will get angry if I do anything"

"you should have told the police or me or anyone, he cant do this to you Maddie, he have no right to treat you like this"

"Zack I ca cant..."

"why"

"because I am pre...g...nant" she quickly covered her mouth with her hands

"WHAT" I shouted again, I couldn't believe this

"for two weeks now" she said

"why didn't you tell me" I asked

"i don't know...i don't know...i don't know..." Maddie wept

"are you okay" I asked trying to sound calm

"n..o" she muttered

"what can I do" I asked, I was ready to do anything in the world for this god damn woman, I was insane I never felt this was about some one except Maddie even though I knew I would never have her and I knew she would never love me like I love her

"Zack I am tired can you help me pull the couch out" 

"no you can stay in my bedroom I will stay on the couch, Maddie you are pregnant for god sake, you need to take care of yourself" I suggested

"Zack I couldn't thank you enough for this and I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner"

I took her to my bedroom and she slept on my waterbed, I covered her with a blanket and I went to sleep on the couch, Maddie always slept on my couch even though I asked her to have the bed

I couldn't sleep I was thinking about Maddie, I don't understand how some one can look at her sweet little face and hit her, I only let them get married because she said she loved him or I would have crashed the damn wedding, I did try to do that but I failed, I could have stopped the damn wedding but I wanted her to be happy and if she is happy I am happy

_Flashback_

_It was her wedding day, Maddie wanted me to be come to her wedding, I didn't want to go but it was Maddie and she really wanted me to come so I went anyway I was miserable, I always loved her but she thought it was a crush, I knew about Chuck's history, I knew he was a bad guy but Maddie never believed me, I softly cried when I saw her walk down the isle with her father_

_"if anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the minister asked_

_I stood up and said "I object, Maddie he is not right for you and he's going to hurt you, don't do this Maddie I care about you I still love you" _

"_Zack why do you have to do this on my wedding day" Maddie yelled furiously_

"_he isn't the right guy for you_ _Maddie you are making a big mistake" I replied_

"_I love him so get out" she yelled and the security dragged me out, I went home_

_end of flashback_

- Chapter 2 -

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and went in to my bedroom to turn it off, Maddie was still asleep the alarm clock didn't wake her, she was a real heavy sleeper, I hit the snooze button and went to the bathroom to take a shower

A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom, Maddie was awake, she was in the kitchen making breakfast, Maddie usually makes breakfast when she stays over and she's a great cook

"hey Zack good morning I made you your favorite" she gave me a plate filled with blueberry pancakes and bacon, it was my favorite but also her favorite too, she makes it every time she stays over

"you didn't have to" I took it, she took another plate and we sat on the couch and started eating

"this is wonderful" It was amazing, what ever she makes is amazing even broccoli taste good when Maddie makes it

"thanks you are the only person who ever compliments my cooking" she smiled

My phone rang, it was my twin brother Cody

- Zack - "hey Code what's up"

- Cody - "hey I was wondering if you want to go with us to the carnival"

- Zack – "let me ask Maddie"

- Cody – "Maddie is with you?",

- Zack – "she said yes so can you pick us up"

- Cody – "yea sure, wait why is Maddie with you"

- Zack – "sleep over"

- Cody – oh okay

he hung up the phone and I went back to eating my amazing breakfast Maddie made me

"so when do we leave" she asked with her mouth full, it made me smile

"wow you seems pretty exited to go to the carnival" I replied

"I am you know just tired of everything, My life's a mess and I hope this carnival will take my mind off things"

"let me clean it up" I said

"what do you mean?"

"you said your life was a mess so let me clean it up" I smiled

"that's so sweet Zack, you always know what to say" she gave me a little kiss on my cheek and got up to do the dishes, I helped her, even though I never helped my mom with any of the house work, but I help Maddie when she stays over or when ever she calls and asks for my help cleaning up her place, she usually calls me when Chuck is gone to work, Chuck always wanted a clean house and if it wasn't clean it would be Maddie's funeral, Maddie's life was a living hell for what I could see, she wasn't happy and I don't know why she married him in the first place

After the dishes Maddie went into the bathroom while I got dressed in the closet, Maddie started singing in the shower, I listened to her, leaning on the bathroom door, she sounds like an angel, I always thought she was an angel in human form

Maddie opened the bathroom door and I fell inside,

"Zack uh what do you think you are doing" she asked laughing

"I was listening to you sing" I replied,

"thanks" she went to my closet and took out a duffel bag she kept here so she can change when she stays over

A few minutes later Cody came over to pick us up

_knock knock_

"hey bro" I opened the door letting him and his kids in

"hi uncle Zack" Cody's kids hugged me, Maddie was watching from the kitchen

"hey girls" I hugged them

Maddie left the kitchen I could tell she was about to cry, I didn't know why but I think its because of the hormones, Cody and his kids sat on the couch

"where's Maddie" Cody asked

"I will go get her" I got up and went to my bedroom, Maddie was sitting on the bed wiping her tears

"Maddie are you alright" I asked

"yea..yea I am fine its..." she was crying softly, her eyes were full of tears

"come one Maddie tell me"

"its nothing I am fine"

She came with me to the living room and sat next to me on the couch

"who's her" one of the kids asked

"uh she's..she's... a friend" I said

"I am Maddie" Maddie spoke

"why do you have so many plasters" the little girl asked her

"uh uh..." Maddie got stuck

"so can we go now" Cody spoke

"yes" we all got up and left to the carnival, I knew Maddie was grateful that the little girl forgot about her question

- At The Carnival -

Maddie was silent, it was unusual she loves to talk but today she just stood there smiling, when I was playing with Cody's kids, I knew she was thinking about her baby

"Zack can I talk to you" Cody came over

"yea shoot" I replied

"Its about Bailey, I think she..." he said

"dude I told you before, just apologize, even if you didn't do anything wrong"

"I know but last night when I was organizing the closet I found divorce papers" Cody was about to start crying,

"what did you do" I asked

"nothing okay..." he lied, London once told me that his nose crinkled when he lies

"dude its always your fault so what did you do"

"I kinda uh called out London's name when I uh was sleeping with Bailey" he slowly said

"no way man you did the worst mistake in the book, no wonder she wants a divorce?"

"thanks Zack you made me feel so much better" he said sarcastically with hurt in his voice

"I am sorry man but I think Maddie will help you she's smarter than me" I pointed him to her and he left

Maddie was smiling and rubbing her stomach, she was spaced out as far as I could tell, Cody walked over to her and started talking while I bought ice cream for all of us and an extra one for Maddie because she loves ice cream so much

I gave Katie, Cody's daughter one ice cream and I gave Issac, her twin brother another one, they were all vanilla except one, it was for Maddie, she likes chocolate better

"I want the chocolate one" Issac cried

"uh its for Maddie" I said hoping he would understand

"I want the chocolate one uncle Zack" he pouted and I knew if I didn't give it to him he would throw a fit, I swear sometimes he is a brat

"okay okay" I gave him the chocolate ice cream and went to buy another one for Maddie

"Zack" Maddie stopped me

"hey I was just about to buy you an ice cream" I said

"yes I know I was watching you" she smiled

"did Cody talk to you?" I asked

"yea but I told him to talk to you since you know more about love than me and he left"

"unbelievable I sent him over to you since you are smarter than me" I said

"oh" she laughed

"Zack can I have the vanilla instead I don't want you to spend your money on getting me another one and I know you got the chocolate one for me" she said smiling

"yea but Issac wanted it and I cant say no, you know how he is" I explained

"thanks" she took the vanilla Ice cream I gave Issac earlier and started eating it, it was wired she didn't talk much I mean Maddie loves to talk and no one can gets her to stop, There was something bothering her for what I could tell

I handed the last ice cream to Cody and started eating mine, I sat next to Maddie on a bench, she was resting her head on my shoulder, she was crying,

I knew I had to cheer up Maddie I cant stand to see her upset,

A few minutes later Cody and the twins came towards us, Issac was sleeping on Cody's shoulder,

"Zack can you watch Katie while I take Issac home?" Cody asked in a whisper making sure Issac is not disturbed

"we can take him home I think Maddie is not feeling well too" I said to Cody quietly

"thanks Zack" he gently laid the sleeping boy in my arms making sure he is not disturbed

"daddy I want cotton candy" Katie cried, she was a little brat too

"sure" Cody said and left with her

"Zack? How did you know I was feeling bad?" Maddie asked as soon as Cody left

"I know you well Madeline" I said in an attempt to make her smile,

"did you just...did you call me Madeline" She chuckled

"yea its your name" I said

"i know but I have gotten so used to being called Maddie and Madeline sounds so official" she was now smiling, it felt good to see her happy

"so anyway Maddie or Madeline, do you want to help me take him home?" I asked

"lets go"

We walked back to my apartment and I laid Issac down on the couch, Maddie went to the bathroom and I ordered pizza

30 Minutes later Maddie walked out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas, I was sitting on the couch

"what's for dinner" she asked me

"pizza" I replied

"Zack can I ask you something" she sat next to me

"sure"

"I know its hard for you to take care of me... so I think if you can... lend... me some money I can move in to an apartment, get a job and pay you back every nickle with interest?" she asked biting the corner of her lower lip,

"I can but I wont" I replied

"Zack please I promise I will pay you back every cent with interest, please don't make me go back to Chuck, I cant take it anymore" she got on her knees and she was just about to start crying, I hate it when she begs for something like this,

"what I meant was, I like having you around Maddie I want you to stay here" I said, hoping she would say yes,

"you want me to move in with you?" she asked

"yes"

"Zack this is a one bedroom apartment"

"so what, you can stay in my room and I can sleep on the pull out couch"

"what happens when the baby gets here" she asked

"we can move in to a bigger place once the lease is up" I explained, actually I have planned on getting a two bedroom apartment for a while so Maddie can have a proper bed when she stays over

"what about the money"

"don't worry Maddie, we can figure something out"

"Zack I cant thank you enough for this and I promise I will pay half the rent once I get a job"

"you are pregnant Maddie"

"i can work for a few months and after the baby comes out"

"okay I guess I cant stop you" I smiled

Maddie started to cry,

"why what's wrong" I asked

"Zack I should have listened to you when you said chuck was a bad guy, you were right always I am sorry, I should have let you explain" she cried

I hugged her,

A few minutes later the pizza showed up and Maddie had an argument with the pizza guy so we got the pizza free, we ate it and she went to sleep, I stayed up until Cody came to pick Issac and I went to sleep on the couch

- Chapter 3 -

**I will continue this in a few days but right now I am sufffering major writes block so send me ideas **


End file.
